


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Smut, based on my twitter text au, fighter era haired hyungwonho, hoseok snaps, hyungwon is a needy brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, are you going to let me in or will this just turn awkward by you slamming the door shut in my face?”





	Attention

Hyungwon let out a small, irritated groan as he was suddenly awoken from his nap by the sound of his phone continuously buzzing.

 

_Who the hell could that be?_

 

The brunet reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a soft yawn before reaching for his phone, which was placed on the cabinet beside his bed. Once he got it, he scrolled through his notifications to see who was messaging him, and his heart jumped as his eyes scanned over the name written at the top.

 

_Hoseok._

 

Hyungwon allowed a shaky sigh to escape from his lips, before unlocking his phone and hesitantly opening the text. It seemed as if Hoseok planned on coming over, and without even asking if he was ready first too. He was coming over and Hyungwon was still in bed. Nice.

 

Letting out a small groan, Hyungwon slowly got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and put them aside, before stepping into the shower. He then turned the dial; shivering as the water made contact with his skin. It was taking some time to warm up and Hyungwon was panicking, he didn’t have time for this. His hair was wet enough now, so he reached for the shampoo and squirted some of the liquid onto his hands, before running his fingers through the strands of his hair with it and massaging his scalp.

 

Once he felt that he had used enough shampoo, he washed it off from his hands and then reached for the body soap. He had to smell nice. This one smelled like cherries, hopefully it would be good enough. He made sure to put the soap all over his body, not missing a single spot. After that, he turned the dial again and washed himself. He got the soap off his body and then washed the shampoo out of his hair. Once he was done, he turned the dial back in the opposite direction to stop the water, before carefully stepping out from the shower. He dried himself off and put his clothes on, before using the towel to dry his hair.

 

As much as Hyungwon wanted to stay in his pyjamas, he knew he had to look decent. He should also know that Hoseok would love him just the way he is, but he couldn’t suppress the need to impress him. He pulled out his black ripped jeans and a white shirt, along with a leather jacket — before putting it all on. After that he went over to the bathroom again and looked into the mirror, before reaching out for the brush so that he could fix his hair. He preferred having his hair down, but he decided to style it up just this once. Just as he was about to add a few more finishing touches, his body suddenly tensed as he heard the bell ringing. That must’ve been Hoseok.

 

Hyungwon stared at himself in the mirror for a while or so, just making sure that he looked okay, but then the bell continued to ring and he assumed that Hoseok was either doing that to annoy him or just because he was really getting impatient. Letting out a shaky sigh, he went downstairs and hesitantly opened the door — but very slightly, just so half of his face was visible.

 

Hoseok let out a small scoff and stepped forward. “So, are you going to let me in or will this just turn awkward by you slamming the door shut in my face?” Hyungwon chuckled lightly and simply shook his head in response, before opening the door fully. Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he eyed Hyungwon from head to toe and gently — purposely — traced his thumb along his lower lip. “You really dolled up for me? You didn’t need to though, you know I’d still love you if you looked like you just got out of bed— It’s cute though.” He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss onto Hyungwon’s forehead, before making his way upstairs. Hyungwon had no idea how to respond, so he remained quiet after that and followed Hoseok, before leading him to his bedroom.

 

“You said you wanted to watch something right? I know that sort of thing is normally done in the living room or something, but I have a tv here and it would be more comfortable, so...” Hyungwon trailed off, hesitantly looking up at Hoseok to see his response. The other male simply pulled Hyungwon into his embrace and pressed another kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Baby, you think too much. Anything is fine with me. But, this is your house, so it’s your rules. I know you prefer everything to be nice and comfortable, so we can watch the movie here. Are you sure you don’t want to change your clothes though? You don’t have to stay like that if you don’t want to.”

 

It was tempting to just jump into his oversized hoodie and shorts, but he wanted to stay like this. He felt as if it would keep Hoseok’s attention on him if he kept this look for a bit longer. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Hyungwon responded with a small grin, before pointing over to the bed. “You stay there, I’ll go and get the movies and then we can pick.” Hoseok nodded and did as he was told, going over to his boyfriend’s bed and sitting down on it. As Hyungwon went off, Hoseok couldn’t avert his gaze from his boyfriend’s backside as he bent over to get the movies. That brat, he knew what he was doing. He dressed up like that on purpose. Those jeans were a bit too tight, and the leather jacket wasn’t long enough to cover his cute little bottom either.

 

Hoseok was tempted to jump him at this point, but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t come here to do that. He hesitantly averted his gaze for the sake of his lower half and only looked back once Hyungwon arrived with the movies. “Which one do you want to watch? I’m fine with anything, so you can choose.” He said, with a small smile curving onto his lips.

 

Hoseok nodded and skimmed through the different movies, eventually picking out a romance one with a faint smirk on his face. “Hm... this one.” Hyungwon hummed and took the movie that Hoseok picked out, before getting up to put the rest away. Once Hyungwon put the CD into the DVD player, he went back to turn the lights off, before going over to his bed to sit next to Hoseok. He purposely left just a slight gap between them, just to see what Hoseok would do...

 

They both shifted around a bit until they got into more comfortable positions. Hoseok didn’t hesitate to pull Hyungwon closer to him, slowly snaking his muscular arm around his boyfriend’s slim, slender waist. Hyungwon smiled to himself and rested his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder, before letting out a soft sigh. Once the movie had started, there was silence between them. A bit too silent for Hyungwon’s liking.

 

Hyungwon didn’t know what was happening to himself today — whether it was because of the outfit or the hair — but he was feeling a lot more daring than he’d usually be. The movie was getting a bit boring if he was honest, and Hoseok wasn’t paying much attention to him. He didn’t say anything at first, not wanting to seem too needy, but Hoseok just wouldn’t put his phone down and it was starting to irritate him. But... he couldn’t just say ‘I need attention’ so...

 

“What’s the point in saying that you want to watch a movie if you aren’t even going to watch it?”

 

_Nice one Hyungwon._

 

It was dark, but Hyungwon could still see Hoseok’s facial expression distorting as soon as he said that. “...I was just talking to someone. I am watching by the way, I’m good at multitasking.” Hyungwon scoffed and lifted his head from Hoseok’s shoulder, before shifting away a little. Hoseok didn’t even seem to notice...

 

_Was he going to be a brat and sulk about it? Maybe._

 

Whenever Hoseok tried moving his arm around Hyungwon again, Hyungwon just slapped it away. This was going on for a few minutes now, and Hoseok finally gave up. Hyungwon glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, and he seemed a little annoyed now.

 

_Good, he can stay like that._

 

They were half way through the movie and the deadly silence was still there, but it seemed more tense now than it was before. When Hoseok decided to turn away from Hyungwon and pick up his phone again, that’s when the younger decided that it was enough. Hyungwon shifted over to Hoseok and pulled his phone out from his hand, before tossing it aside. “Oi—! What the hell was that for?”

 

Hoseok definitely looked pissed now, but Hyungwon just frowned. “...If you were getting bored, you could have said something and I would have turned this off. I’m sitting here thinking that we could cuddle and talk while watching this but we’ve done nothing! You’ve just been spending time talking to someone else.”

 

Hoseok paused for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. Hyungwon frowned again and lightly hit his boyfriend’s arm. “It’s not funny! This movie is boring, but you’re even more boring.” He muttered, before turning away with a small pout.

 

“It is funny, actually. I was texting Hyunwoo you idiot. Are you getting jealous? Is my little kitten in need of some attention?” Hyungwon let out a little whine at the nickname, but still managed to keep his back to Hoseok. “Come on now, there’s no use in denying it. Don’t be brat.” He shifted closer to Hyungwon and wrapped his arms around his waist again, just to pull him back. The plan was originally for Hyungwon to tease Hoseok until he snapped, but somehow the situation has reversed. Hyungwon was being a pouty brat and Hoseok wanted to wreck him.

 

Hoseok’s lips brushed against Hyungwon’s skin, and he started pressing small kisses down his neck. He knew that Hyungwon was enjoying this, but he wasn’t going to give him what he wanted straight away.

 

Hoseok slipped his hand under Hyungwon’s shirt, and Hyungwon shivered under the touch. “Y-Your hands—“ He was cut off as Hoseok’s fingers rubbed at his nipples, and he bit his lip to suppress any noises that tried to get out.

 

“What about my hands, baby?” Hoseok whispered, before leaning closer so that he could nip at Hyungwon’s earlobe gently. He enjoyed torturing him like this, teasing him until he begged for it.

 

“They’re...cold...” Hyungwon tried to push Hoseok away, but it was no use. He had Hyungwon locked under his grip.

 

“Is that a bad thing? It feels better like this though, doesn’t it?” Hyungwon simply whined in response and Hoseok smirked, before tugging at Hyungwon’s jacket. “Aren’t you feeling hot in this? Let’s take it off.”

 

Before Hyungwon could respond, Hoseok was already pulling the jacket off, and he tossed it aside. His lips found their way to Hyungwon’s neck again and he pressed a few kisses onto the skin, before moving away. Hyungwon was about to protest, but then Hoseok patted his lap and gestured for him to come over. “Come here, kitten.”

 

Hyungwon didn’t wait, he went over to Hoseok and got onto his lap, placing his hands onto his shoulders. “Such a good boy... will you take your shirt off for me?” Hyungwon was too flustered to even try and refuse, but he still wanted to test Hoseok’s patience.

 

“Could you take it off for me?” Hoseok raised a brow at the response, and gave Hyungwon’s hips a small squeeze.

 

“Are we really going to argue about this? I told _you_ to take it off. Do it now.” Hyungwon tensed at the sudden change in Hoseok’s tone of voice, but he liked it. He wanted to get Hoseok riled up to the point where he just wrecks him without hesitating.

 

“But... I want _you_ to take it off.” Hyungwon hates acting cute, but he knew that Hoseok likes it whenever he does that.

 

His lips formed a small pout and he batted his eyelashes, while shifting around in Hoseok’s lap — purposely rubbing his ass over his erection. Hoseok groaned in defeat and looked up at Hyungwon, glaring at him. “Arms up. Now.” Hyungwon tried to hide his smirk and lifted his arms up. “Little brat.” Hoseok muttered, before pulling Hyungwon’s shirt off. Hyungwon shivered again once he felt the cold air hitting his skin, and he flinched as Hoseok’s hands started to roam around. His fingers found their way to Hyungwon’s nipples again, giving them a gentle pinch. Hyungwon bit his lip and averted his gaze, not wanting to show any sort of reaction. Hoseok just found this amusing, and he bucked his hips upwards, grinding his erection against Hyungwon’s ass. A small whine managed to escape from his lips, and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

“I keep telling you, there’s no use in resisting. You’re only making it harder for yourself.” Hoseok brushed his lips against Hyungwon’s, before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Hyungwon tangled his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pulled him closer, while Hoseok’s hands found their way to Hyungwon’s hips again, keeping a firm hold of him. Hoseok roughly nipped at Hyungwon’s lower lip, occasionally grazing over it with his tongue. Getting the message, Hyungwon parted his lips and Hoseok slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hyungwon was starting to get impatient and he needed more contact, so he started grinding his hips down against Hoseok.

 

But, Hoseok immediately pulled away from the kiss and pushed Hyungwon down so that he was hovering over him now. “Bad kitten. I didn’t say you could move.”

 

Hyungwon smiled innocently and bucked his hips upwards in response. “But you didn’t say I couldn’t either.”

 

“You’re really testing my patience today. What do you want?” Hoseok asked, bringing his hand up to caress Hyungwon’s cheek — the pads of his fingers gently brushing against the smooth skin.

 

Hyungwon purred in response and leaned into the touch. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Wow— That was blunt.” Hoseok muttered to himself, laughing a little. “I’ll give you what you want, just be patient. Okay kitten?” Hyungwon did pout a little, but he nodded his head. “Let me make you feel good.” Hoseok whispered, before leaning forward to press soft kisses down his boyfriend’s chest. “Could you take everything else off for me? Or would you prefer it if I did that for you too?” Hyungwon huffed and sat up, before pulling his jeans and his boxers off, tossing them aside. “Good boy.” Hoseok moved further down and pressed a small kiss onto the tip of Hyungwon’s length, before giving it a long lick.

 

Hyungwon dug his nails into the bedsheets and closed his eyes, knowing that Hoseok would probably try to make eye contact with him while doing that just to tease him even more. Without warning, Hoseok took Hyungwon’s length into his mouth and started bobbing his head back and forth. Hyungwon gasped and tangled his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, lightly tugging at the strands. “A-Ah—“

 

Hoseok hummed and started bobbing his head faster, occasionally suckling at the tip. He knew how sensitive Hyungwon was, it was only a matter of time before he came. But... Hoseok wanted to torture him a bit more. He would bob his head at a faster pace for a while or so, only to slow down again. Hyungwon was whining the whole time and it was music to Hoseok’s ears.

 

Having enough of Hoseok’s games, Hyungwon started bucking his hips upwards for more contact, but Hoseok immediately pushed him back down and kept a firm hold of him. “Please... more... I’m gonna—!” Just as he said that, Hoseok immediately pulled away from Hyungwon’s length, before looking up at him with a smirk. “You ass— what was that for?!” Hyungwon moved his leg and shoved his foot against Hoseok’s crotch. He managed to get a small groan out of him.

 

Hoseok glared at Hyungwon and got his hands, holding them above his head, just using one of his hands to keep his wrists pinned together. “I told you to be patient. Are you trying to get me angry on purpose? Your actions will have consequences, you know.”

 

Hyungwon smirked and traced his tongue across his lower lip. “You’re hot when you’re mad.”

 

“Not an excuse. I want to make things fun. Hold it in for a bit, could you do that for me, kitten?” That stern tone was one thing, but Hoseok using that damn nickname every time he ordered him to do something... he couldn’t refuse. Hyungwon simply nodded his head, and Hoseok smiled, leaning forward to press a small kiss onto his pouty lips. “Good boy. It’ll be worth it, trust me. Do you have any lube?”

 

Hyungwon nodded again. “T-The second draw in the cabinet...” Hoseok reached out to the cabinet and opened the drawer, before pulling the lube out. He squirted a generous amount onto his finger before placing the bottle on the side.

 

“We haven’t done it in a while, so I’m going to prep you. Tell me if it hurts.” Hyungwon simply hummed in response and spread his legs out for Hoseok. He bit his lip as he felt his boyfriend’s finger circling his rim.

 

“Get on with it already!” He mumbled, moving his hips impatiently.

 

Hoseok chuckled lightly and placed his hand onto Hyungwon’s hip again, keeping it in place. “Wait.” After the lube warmed up, Hoseok slowly pushed his finger into Hyungwon’s hole, before looking up at him for a reaction. Hyungwon hissed and Hoseok quickly moved his hand down to caress his thigh soothingly. Once his finger was inside, he started moving it and Hyungwon writhed beneath him.

 

“A-Another one... please... I can take it...” Hoseok looked up to see if Hyungwon was showing any signs of uncertainty. There were none.

 

He slowly pushed in another finger and that earned him a faint moan from Hyungwon. Hoseok then started thrusting his fingers before moving them in a scissoring motion, making sure that Hyungwon was stretched properly. Hoseok carefully pushed in a third finger after that before thrusting them again, but at a faster pace this time. Hyungwon arched his back slightly as he felt Hoseok’s fingers hitting his prostate, and he moved his hips down for more contact. Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon with a teasing smirk and gently brushed his pinky against his rim. “Do you think you’d be able to take another one, hm? You’ve been very bad today, kitten. Maybe I should just leave you like this.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes were already watering from having to hold back his release, but now Hoseok planned on leaving him hanging? No way in hell.

 

Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he didn’t even realise that he was sobbing. “No...please... I—“

 

“You what, kitten?”

 

“P-Please... I need you...”

 

“Shh baby, it’s okay. I’ll give it since you asked so nicely.”

 

Hyungwon didn’t understand how Hoseok was still fully dressed until now, and it irritated him. Here he was, completely naked, while Hoseok still had his clothes on. If he wasn’t too busy being tortured, he would have probably ripped the clothes right off him. Hoseok finally took his shirt off and Hyungwon licked his lips in anticipation. He unbuckled his belt and took his trousers off, before taking his boxers off as well. Hoseok’s cock was standing tall and proud, and Hyungwon turned away because of how flustered he was getting. It wasn’t as if they haven’t done this before of course, but Hoseok is so damn big. It really made him wonder how the hell he could even fit that inside him...

 

Hyungwon wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist, and Hoseok held Hyungwon’s thighs for support. He then aligned his cock against Hyungwon’s hole, circling the rim for a moment or so before breaching him. Hyungwon whined and tried to keep still until Hoseok was fully seated. Hoseok let out a small groan once his cock was inside completely, and he looked up at Hyungwon for a response. “M-Move...”

 

Hoseok started moving hips, but it was too slow for Hyungwon’s liking. “Faster... please...” Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon as if he was unsure, but Hyungwon just nodded his head. He moved his legs up and Hoseok placed them over his shoulders, holding onto his calves. He started snapping his hips, thrusting into Hyungwon at a faster pace. Hyungwon allowed a loud moan to escape from his lips, and he tried to free his wrists from Hoseok’s grip. “L-Let go, I want to touch you...”

 

He had tortured Hyungwon enough already, so he let go of his wrists before leaning forward — bending Hyungwon in half in the process — to attack his neck with kisses. Hyungwon tilted his head back to give more access, and Hoseok started nipping and sucking at the skin. Hyungwon’s fingers found their way into Hoseok’s hair again, and Hoseok let out a small groan before sucking onto Hyungwon’s skin harshly. He pulled away and repeated the same process onto another area, and then another, making sure that Hyungwon was marked all over. He started moving his hips more roughly and Hyungwon let out another moan as he felt his prostate being hit. Hoseok kept thrusting into the same spot, and then moved one hand down to start stroking Hyungwon’s neglected cock.

 

Hyungwon moved his hips upwards into Hoseok’s hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. Hoseok gladly returned it, and increased the pace of his strokes. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but neither of them cared.

 

“I’m gonna come.. I—“

 

“Yeah? Come for me.”

 

Hyungwon continued moving his hips upwards and Hoseok didn’t stop with the strokes either. After a while, Hyungwon finally came, his release spilling all over his chest. Somehow, he was still hard though...

 

He closed his eyes and panted heavily, before looking up at Hoseok half-liddedly. “Do you want me to come inside you, or do you want to suck me off?” He asked as he slowly pulled out from his boyfriend. Hyungwon whined at the loss of contact, he felt... empty.

 

“I-Inside me... please—“

 

“Shh, okay kitten. Turn over for me, get on all fours.”

 

Hyungwon sluggishly flipped himself over and tried getting up on all fours, but his knees were shaking and he kept falling back down. Hoseok helped Hyungwon up and held him from his hip, while using the other hand to caress his ass. Without warning, he slid back into Hyungwon and started thrusting into him again. Hyungwon let out threaded moans and just buried his face into the bedsheets, unable to use his arms to hold himself up. “Fuck... I’m so close.” Hoseok started slamming into his boyfriend, aiming right at his prostate. Hyungwon’s breath hitched and his moans only got louder. Now that he wasn’t facing Hoseok, he took the opportunity to start jerking himself off.

 

Hoseok leaned forward and started trailing small kisses from Hyungwon’s nape and down his spine. Hyungwon arched his back and then started moving his hips back against Hoseok, while jerking himself off faster. “I’m— I’m gonna come again...”

 

“Me too, baby.” Hoseok continued thrusting, and Hyungwon came once more, the release spilling all over his hand and onto the bedsheet. Hoseok slowed down the pace of his thrusts and he came inside Hyungwon straight after. He slowly pulled out and then got up to get some tissues, using them to clean himself and Hyungwon up. “Stay here, I’ll run the bath for you.”

 

Hoseok was about to get up, but he paused as he felt a tug at his wrist. “It’ll be cold when you go... and the bedsheets are dirty...” Hoseok chuckled lightly and pressed a small kiss onto Hyungwon’s lips. “I won’t be long. I know how fussy you are. I can change the bedsheets while you’re in the bath, Okay?” Hyungwon nodded and let go of Hoseok, allowing him to leave.

 

Hoseok made his way over to the bathroom and filled the tub. He found some scented candles and placed them around the tub as well, before going back to the bedroom to get Hyungwon. He carefully scooped him up into his arms, and Hyungwon immediately held onto him. Once they reached the bathroom, Hoseok placed Hyungwon into the tub, before letting go of him. Hyungwon shivered as the warm water made contact with his skin, but he instantly relaxed after that. Hoseok brushed Hyungwon’s hair away from his face and pecked his forehead, before going off to the bedroom to change the sheets.

 

Hyungwon closed his eyes and rested his head against the side of the tub. Usually, he likes to have some time to himself after they do these things, but for some reason, today he was in a constant need for Hoseok’s attention. He let out a small whine — but made sure that it was loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. That managed to catch Hoseok’s attention, as he immediately came into the bathroom straight after. “Is something wrong?” He asked, before reaching out to brush his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair.

 

Hyungwon purred in response and looked up at Hoseok, jutting his lower lip out a little into a small pout. “The water is getting cold... could you uh...”

 

“What has the water being cold got to do with me? You could always—“

 

“I want you to join me! Okay? There! I said it! Stupid idiot, why couldn’t you get it the first time?!” Hyungwon let out a small huff and turned away, before sinking into the water. Hoseok simply laughed and leaned over the edge of the tub.

 

“I was kidding, baby. I knew what you meant. If you wanted me to warm you up, you could have said so.” Hyungwon shifted a bit and Hoseok got into the tub, sitting behind him before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Hyungwon allowed this and moved back against Hoseok, resting his head against his chest.

 

“That’s better.” He mumbled, before letting out a content sigh. Hoseok simply smiled and started tracing small circles onto Hyungwon’s back with his finger in a soothing manner.

 

It was fine. They sat there cuddling in the bath, but for some damn reason Hyungwon thought that it would be a great idea to start rubbing his ass against Hoseok’s crotch. Hoseok was certain now that Hyungwon was just trying to rile him up, but he wasn’t going to give in so easily. He came here to relax, not to have a round two. He remained still - completely unbothered, and Hyungwon was starting to get frustrated. He continued grinding against him and turned back slightly to trail a few kisses across his boyfriend’s jawline. “Hyungwon....” The brunet stopped and looked up at Hoseok, playfully batting his eyelashes at him again.

 

_Damn brat._

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hyungwon had the most smug expression on his face, and Hoseok wanted to fuck it right off from him. But he wasn’t going to.

 

“Oh come on now... I’m just having a bit of fun. Let your little kitten enjoy himself.” He stuck his tongue out playfully, and before Hoseok could even respond, his voice got caught in his throat. Hyungwon started grinding his ass against his crotch again, and he hated how _good_ it felt. How good Hyungwon was at these sorts of things... he knew _exactly_  how to rile him up. There was silence between them for a while now, but Hyungwon didn’t stop. Hoseok really didn’t plan on doing anything to Hyungwon in the bath, but apparently his dick was more than happy to. Hyungwon looked at him and the smug expression returned to his face. “You say you don’t want to, but your body seems to have other plans...” He traced his tongue across his lower lip and turned around, before moving his hand forward to give Hoseok’s length a few strokes.

 

“God damn it Hyungwon— Ah... why are you like this... fuck...”

 

“You spoiled me today. It’s only fair that I treat you in return... right?” Hyungwon licked his lips again, and Hoseok watched as his tongue slowly grazed against his plump lower lip. He always wanted to know how those lips would feel around his cock... fantasising about it wasn’t enough.

 

“Can I suck you off? Please...?” Hyungwon was pouting again, and Hoseok honestly felt like exploding. He couldn’t refuse — he didn’t want to.

 

“Since you asked so nicely, you can. My kitten is such a good boy.” Hyungwon’s lips curved into a shy smile, and he gestured for Hoseok to get up. Hoseok nodded and stood up, before looking down at Hyungwon. “How do you want to do this, baby?” He asked, and Hyungwon shifted so that he was on his knees now.

 

“I’ll stay like this, and you stay standing like that. Let me do all the work, okay...? I want to make you feel good.”

 

Hoseok hummed and caressed Hyungwon’s cheek, before letting out a small chuckle. “I don’t intend on stopping you, sweetheart.”

 

Hyungwon gulped and took a moment to just stare at Hoseok’s length, admiring it. He noticed his boyfriend getting a bit flustered from this and couldn’t hide his amusement. 

 

He licked his lips once more before tracing his tongue along Hoseok’s length, trailing it from base to tip. He repeated the same motion before moving a bit lower, now mouthing at his boyfriend’s balls. After that, he moved up and started suckling onto the tip, while using one hand to stroke the base and the other to fondle with his balls. Hyungwon hasn’t had much experience with this, but he did do his research. He stopped with the teasing and slowly took Hoseok’s cock into his mouth, stopping once he felt the tip hitting the back of his throat. He could hear Hoseok’s groan and he took that as a sign to continue. Hyungwon started bobbing his head back and forth at a slow pace, not wanting to rush things. For the part his mouth couldn’t reach, long delicate fingers wrapped around it and gave a few strokes, while the other hand continued to fondle with Hoseok’s balls. He could feel the movement of Hoseok’s hips, and he started bobbing his head a bit faster. He hollowed his cheeks and took Hoseok’s length further into his mouth — pretty much deepthroating him.

 

“Fuck— I’m close already, where did you learn this from?” Hoseok looked down, and he didn’t regret what he saw at all. Big brown eyes looking straight up at him, and rosy plump lips wrapped around his cock. This image was going to be tattooed into his mind forever. Hyungwon took it as words of encouragement and bobbed his head faster, holding onto Hoseok’s thighs for support. Hoseok let out another thick groan and combed his fingers through Hyungwon’s cinnamon-brown locks, while lightly tugging at the strands. He knew that Hyungwon wanted to do this himself, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. The younger purposely tried to rile him up, and now he finally snapped. Tightening his grip onto Hyungwon’s hair, Hoseok started thrusting into his mouth. Hyungwon didn’t show any signs of resistance and simply hummed around his cock, sending vibrations.

 

Once Hoseok’s hips slowed down, Hyungwon already knew what he needed to do. He pulled away from his boyfriend’s length and parted his lips, sticking his tongue out a little as well. Hoseok gave his length a few more strokes, before finally coming. Most of his release did go into Hyungwon’s mouth, but some managed to go onto his cheek, his lower lip, and on the tip of his nose. Hyungwon licked it away from his lip, but Hoseok had to wipe it off from his face. “My god... that was—... You’re full of surprises, you know that?”

 

Hyungwon tilted his head slightly, not knowing how he should take that. “Is that a good thing?... or..?”

 

Hoseok chuckled and nodded his head, before leaning down to press a kiss onto Hyungwon’s lips. “It’s good. Don’t worry.” Hoseok got out of the tub, but just as he was about to reach for the towel, he felt a tug at his wrist. Again. “Yes, baby?”

 

Hyungwon lifted his arms up, making grabby-hands at Hoseok. “Take me to bed. I wanna cuddle.” How could he possibly refuse when his little kitten was being so damn cute?

 

“Before you ask — I did change the sheets.” Hoseok drained the water from the bathtub, before scooping Hyungwon up into his arms and taking him back to the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and placed Hyungwon down onto the bed, before getting in beside him. Hyungwon immediately shifted closer to Hoseok, pressing up against his chest. Hoseok wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s slender waist, before leaning closer to pepper soft kisses all over his face.

 

Hyungwon squirmed and tried shoving Hoseok away. “Don’t do that!”

 

Hoseok feigned sadness and looked at Hyungwon with a frown. “But why? My kitten has been such a good boy today, he deserves all the kisses in the world as a reward.”

 

Hyungwon pouted. “You spoil me too much...”

 

“You like it though.”

 

“...I do.” Hyungwon muttered, before turning over so that his back was facing Hoseok. He wasn’t angry at him, this position was just more comfortable.

 

Hoseok started caressing his boyfriend’s hip, giving it a small squeeze. “I love you.” He whispered, pressing another kiss onto his temple.

 

“I love you too.” Hyungwon smiled to himself and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

 

Hoseok watched over him for a bit, brushing his hair away from his face, but he began to feel sleepy as well. After a while, he also closed his eyes and eventually fell into a deep slumber...


End file.
